Monsters
by Morr
Summary: Bienvenue dans l'univers du sombre internat Sweet Amoris. On y envoie les enfants pour se faire guérir de "maladies" soit disant incurables. Mais bon, est ce qu'ils guérissent vraiment tous les gosses qu'ils ont sous leur charge ? Qui le sait ? (Désolé, je suis vraiment pas doué pour les résumés. Sinon bah c'est du yaoi, ça c'était sûr mes amis)


Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir ! Je reviens pour une nouvelle fiction amour sucré qui sera normalement la dernière de ce fandom !

Disclaimer - Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens par contre, touche à un seul morceau de texte et je te retrouve pour faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher avant un moment.

Pairing - Armin x Alexy / Armin x Sucrette (pas définitif, juste là pour l'histoire)

Rating - M à MA

Notes de l'auteur -

¤ Ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ou l'angst car oui, Alexy va morfler dans cette fic.

* * *

**MONSTER**

** E**

POV/ Alexy -

Tu sais Armin, j'ai un petit truc à t'avouer. Depuis qu'on a cinq ans, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu es une partie de moi, mon double mais pas que. Tu es aussi ce que je considère comme mon âme sœur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Le pire c'est que tu le sais mais que tu t'en moques. Depuis que tu sais que je n'aime pas les filles, c'est comme si je n'étais plus ton jumeau. Que je n'étais qu'un méprisable inconnu que tu ignorais le plus possible. Et ça fait mal tu sais, d'être rejeté par l'être qu'on aime plus que tout. Tu me parles rarement, tu m'évites et me dévisage, tu t'éloignes quand je veux te voir. Tu me manques. T'es ma drogue sale con.

Sans toi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, un orphelin, un dépressif qui n'a même plus la force d'être avec sa famille. Tu m'as rendu si pitoyable. Maintenant tout ce que je fais de mes soirées c'est aller dans des bars miteux pour me faire baiser par le premier brun aux yeux bleus qui passe. Je suis pathétique mais c'est ta faute. Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu me fais ! J' aurais aimer ne jamais venir au monde, j'aurais préférer que tu me dévores dans le ventre de notre mère quand tu en avais encore l'occasion. Ça m'aurait éviter bien des souffrances et des pleurs inutiles. Peut-être que je devrais disparaître de vos vies à tous ,je ne suis qu'un poids à traîner sur vos dos. Pardon d'exister, je suis désolé.

Mais c'est aussi votre faute si je suis là, ne me dîtes pas que je suis arriver comme par magie. Si la capote à craquer vous pouvez bien me le dire, je vous en voudrait pas. Papa, maman. Je sais bien que vous ne nous désiriez pas et je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses alors maintenant vous allez m'envoyer dans un internat avec Armin pour que ça paraisse moins suspect. Que je ne crois pas que vous essayez de vous débarrasser de moi. Bah désolé mais c'est rater. Un enfant ça ne s'efface pas comme une tâche d'encre sur une feuille de papier. On ne le gomme pas et on accepte son existence. Parfois il fait des choix qui vous déplaises mais tant pis, il reste votre enfant. Et vous ne devez pas le rejeter. Sinon vous n'êtes que de mauvais parents incapable d'élever un enfant.

Pourquoi vous gâtez Armin alors que moi c'est comme si je devais lui piquer ses fringues pour m'habiller correctement ? C'est parce qu'il est hétéro ? Qu'il vous donnera sûrement des petits-enfants ? Mais moi aussi je peux le faire ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! C'est pour ça que je vous hais, pour votre stupidité et votre esprit aussi étroit que mon cul ! Oh ? Vous ne pensiez pas votre petite erreur capable de vulgarité ? Elle n'est pas si sainte et douce que vous le pensiez ? Elle sera sans doute plus dure à briser et vous ne vous débarrasserez pas si facilement. Elle va sans doute s'accrocher un peu avant de vous lâchez. Mais bon, comme toutes les erreurs, un Ctrl+Z et c'est finit n'est ce pas. Il suffit de la pousser jusqu'au gouffre et de l'y pousser pour la voir s'écraser sur le sol comme une merde. Ça doit être jouissif de ne plus sentir ce poids sur ses épaules.

Je souffre de mes propres paroles, elles sont dures mais vraies. Un jour je me vengerai ou je me foutrais en l'air, aucune idée. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ça se termine, vite, que je puisse disparaître en paix et être avaler par leurs subconscients. Comme tout les mauvais souvenirs, comme tout leurs mauvais souvenirs. Parce qu'au fond, c'est ce que je suis. Un mauvais souvenir.


End file.
